sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Gilman
style]] Name: Alice Gilman Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Science, Drawing, Electronic/Tabletop RPGs, Steampunk, STEM Club '''Appearance: Alice has somewhat messy, neck-length, bright red hair. Her eyes are dark blue. She is of average height and slightly above average weight, being 5'4" and about 136 pounds. She has an oval shaped face, a small nose and downward curved eyebrows. She never wears makeup, finding it annoying. Alice is Caucasian, and her skin is pale from time spent indoors. She looks somewhat androgynous, and is occasionally mistaken for a boy due to having fairly neutral facial features and often wearing baggy clothing. She has no muscle to speak of, and is generally out of shape. Alice doesn't really pay attention to what she wears, though on the rare occasion that she does she tends to prefer blue clothing, it being her favorite color. Otherwise, she just throws on anything that fits and is comfortable. In general, however, her wardrobe consists of various thick sweaters and sweatshirts, as she tends to get cold easily. Alice almost always wears men’s jeans, for the pockets, along with tennis shoes; considering most other clothes to be impractical and uncomfortable. She is very nearsighted, so she wears large, round, tan-framed glasses. She has no piercings. On the day of the abduction, Alice was wearing a blue sweater, a plain white t-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes, and a brown clockwork watch. Biography: Alice was born on July 8th, 1999 to Jennifer and Christopher Gilman, two Denton natives. Christopher is an office worker for an insurance firm, and Jennifer works at a nearby daycare. Alice has three siblings: Sam and Harry, twins who are four years her elder; and Mary, her five year younger sister. Alice has held a lifelong obsession with understanding how the world works. As a child, she was quick to question her family about how various machines function, or the cause of natural phenomena; persisting until given an answer she found satisfactory. Sam and Harry would often take advantage of this to break into long winded, vaguely plausible-sounding explanations off the top of their heads; which Alice would solemnly believe until someone else ultimately corrected her. Her brothers spaced out these lies with actual truths; so she could never be sure exactly when to trust them. This set the tone for their relationship throughout their childhood; a bitter rivalry that was half joking, half genuine annoyance on Alice’s end. Due to this curiosity, young Alice developed a habit of dismantling things in an attempt to figure out how they work, (often egged on by her brothers) though she was never quite able to put them back together. Eventually, after some stern words from her parents, she stuck to dismantling her own belongings that were already broken or worn out. In the present, Alice still does this on occasion, though with significantly more success in the process of reassembly. Notably, she hangs a cuckoo clock with the face taken off in her bedroom. While Alice considers most information deeper than mere trivia to be worth knowing for its own sake, she has a particular interest in machines, especially robots. The creation of automatons to perform tasks that humanity is unable or unwilling to do itself is an idea that is intrinsically interesting to her, and she finds them generally aesthetically pleasing. This doesn’t mean that Alice is solely interested in robotics, however; and she spends a great deal of her free time learning about seemingly random topics that have caught her attention. She is a fan of television shows along the lines of Mythbusters and How It’s Made, which she often watches with Mary. She has spent countless hours on Wikipedia simply reading and jumping from article to article. Along with her scientific pursuits, Alice has enjoyed drawing since she was a small child; where she habitually doodled her surroundings whenever she had paper and pencil. She almost almost exclusively sketches man-made creations, especially machines and large buildings; finding organic subjects to be unappealing. She feels that, since machines are easier to understand than the myriad impulses that drive humans, she is better able to capture them in a still image. Her lack of interest in them often translates to a notable decrease in quality whenever she does attempt to draw anything living; though she’s had some success with mixing man and machine together. Alice carries a small sketchbook with her at all times, often sketching the world around her when she has a spare moment. However, she has difficulty drawing anything that isn’t right in front of her; much to her frustration. She aspires to depict enormous, ominous structures, intertwined with vast networks of machines of unknown origin and purpose, but her attempts to create original material always fall well below her expectations. She is unsure if she is fundamentally uncreative, or just essentially not good enough to succeed. Alice has several accounts at various blogging/art sites such as tumblr, using them to share her art. She does not care for art classes, as she dislikes their structured nature, much preferring to have free reign over what and how she draws, though she does still research techniques and tutorials for improving her work. Sam and Harry are both avid gamers, and she was introduced to the medium at the age of six by watching them play through roleplaying games such as Final Fantasy X and Dragon Quest VIII on their Playstation 2, though the twins rarely let her play, if ever. When she was nine years old her brothers acquired a Playstation 3 for their birthday, and she inherited their old console and games which she spent hours playing, immersing herself in the convoluted stories and complex game mechanics. When she was 13, a friend of Alice's invited her to a session of her Dungeons and Dragons group, which Alice quickly become a member of. The core game system appealed to her, reminding her of her beloved RPGs. Alice is still a member of this group, which meets every Saturday. She also occasionally participates in forum-based online sessions, mostly in order to try out different systems, though DnD remains her favorite. The main appeal of RPGs, to Alice, is taking an elaborate system, figuring out its inner workings, and then breaking it beyond recognition while still staying within the rules; often treating characterization or roleplaying as a simple afterthought. This often leads to difficulties with other players - especially the dungeon master - though she listens to complaints and does her best to tone down her behavior when she realizes she has gone too far. In general, she gets along fairly well with the other members of her group. RPGs allow Alice to easily indulge her love of observing and recording data outside of a classroom or laboratory setting; and she enjoys spending time comparing different builds in order to optimize her characters. She avoids online walkthroughs or guides whenever possible; finding the process of dismantling a game’s exact mechanics its own reward. The steampunk aesthetic is another love of Alice's, stemming from when she picked up the first Mortal Engines book on a whim at the age of 14. Fascinated by its depiction of a future where mechanical cities devoured each other, she quickly tore her way through the rest of the series, and was introduced to the steampunk subculture when she went online to search for things similar in style to the books. Alice often listens to bands such as Abney Park and Steam Powered Giraffe, along with generally seeking out any steampunk-themed media. She especially enjoys the themes of discovery and progress, along with the general aesthetic. Her love of steampunk inspired her to start wearing clockwork watches, more due to their style than any practicality. Once Mary had reached an age where she could intelligible converse, she displayed a similar curiosity as Alice; who didn’t hesitate to take her under her wing. She researched many topics in order to better explain them to her younger sister; happy to aid the pursuit of knowledge in any way that she could. The twins had mostly grown out of seriously messing with their younger siblings by then, so the sisters were left in relative peace. This history of spreading science to others inspired Alice to join her high school’s STEM Club during her freshman year. The purpose of the club is to set up various fun, often interactive science demonstrations for the benefit of elementary-school-age kids, in order to impress on them the importance and coolness of science outside of a classroom setting. Though Alice was initially nervous about working with children, her first few events with the club went well; aided by her very genuine enthusiasm. She has remained an active member of the club to the present day, volunteering much of her time to it. At school, Alice's grades are quite good, usually A’s with the occasional B. Her favorite subject is anything that falls under the umbrella of science, but she enjoys most other classes, especially history; as it’s a way of understanding how the present came to be. While she doesn’t mind the math used in chemistry or physics, Alice despises Math as its own subject; finding the numbers dull and uninspiring without any real-world grounding to attach to them. She doesn't interact much with the majority of her fellow students, only speaking briefly when spoken to; mostly stemming from having difficulty with small talk. She feels like there isn’t much of a point to socializing with relative strangers if there is no reason for them to converse other than mere proximity; but isn’t bothered by talking with unfamiliar people if there’s a legitimate reason for it. Alice is seen as weird by some students; but as she is quiet and otherwise keeps to herself she has mostly been left alone by bullying; though not without some insults spoken behind her back. Alice does have a few close friends who she more open with, usually people who share her interests like the members of her tabletop group; several of whom she also often spends time playing MMORPGS with. In group dynamics she’s usually among the quietest, but she does sincerely enjoy simply being in the same place as other people she likes; and will speak whenever she feels she has something worthwhile to contribute. Alice currently gets along well with her family. While the rivalry between her and her brothers cooled down as they got older, she feels their relationship was improved when they moved out of the house and went to college; giving them significantly less time to get on her nerves. Mary looks up to Alice and views her as a nigh-endless font of knowledge, and Alice often helps her with her homework. While her parents don’t always understand her, they respect the dedication she shows towards her interests. Most of the time, Alice tends to be rather detached from the world in general; often lost in her own thoughts. Her voice tends to be flat and monotone, and she tends to use as few words as possible to get her point across; often making her seem annoyed at best. However, when something catches her interest, she suddenly - even jarringly - becomes much more verbose and animated. Alice has a tendency to speak before thinking, especially when she’s not quite paying attention to the word around her; resulting in her occasionally inadvertently insulting others. She has difficulty reading other people’s faces and tone of voice, and often doesn’t realize when other people are upset. Still, she has no desire to hurt other people, and if directly told that she has messed up, she will be genuinely remorseful and try to make up for it as soon as she can. After graduation, Alice plans to attend the New Jersey Institute of Technology majoring in chemistry, figuring it’s the most practical and laboratory-based field of science. Advantages: Alice’s analytic nature may help her to find effective ways to solve various problems. Over the years, Alice has researched both firearms and basic first aid - she finds the mechanics behind firearms interesting, while first aid is a subject that can be immediately practical in everyday life. While she is by no means an expert she likely has a better understanding of these subjects than most of her peers - she has never fired a gun in her life; but it may be easier for her to comprehend the documentation if she is assigned a firearm. Disadvantages: Alice has extremely poor eyesight, and if she loses her glasses, she can see a few feet in front of her, at best. Her bluntness and lack of social skills may make it difficult to form an alliance with other students. She is weak and out of shape. She is bad at reading other people. Original Profile: '''Alice Gilman (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 31 --- Designated Weapon: MP3 player containing only Justin Bieber Conclusion: Baby, baby, baby oh... Maybe, maybe, maybe, you'd have stood an actual chance with something useful. As it is, G31 doesn't seem like one to appreciate the power of song and I doubt any of her classmates are going to appreciate a wimpy know-it-all as anything other than an easy mark. The above biography is as written by DelayedMirth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: DelayedMirth Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski 'Collected Weapons: '''MP3 player containing only Justin Bieber (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Eris Marquis, Irene Djezari 'Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Alice approached the lighthouse after waking, intending to climb to the top and take in the view. Inside she found her friend Eris Marquis; they were pleased to see each other in their own subdued ways. Alice inquired about the lighthouse's telescope, and Eris gave her free reign to use it before asking whether she was armed. Alice's reply was cut short by the arrival of Katarina Konipaski, who stayed out of sight in the stairwell but called up to them, insinuating that Eris was sizing Alice up for an attack. Eris responded in the negative, irritated, and the situation was further complicated by Irene Djezari, who approached KK without realizing the full situation and got shot for her troubles. As Katarina's back was turned and her attention focused on Irene, Eris threw her bag at KK, knocking her down the stairs. Alice followed and tackled KK, taking a bullet to the arm and getting smacked across the face with the butt of the gun. Irene tried to lend her aid, though she was more banged up, and Katarina was finally driven away once she ran out of ammo and Eris retrieved Irene's harpoon gun to threaten her off. In the aftermath, Eris tended to the other girls' injuries, and then Irene revealed that she wanted to follow KK and get even. Alice bluntly told her that she was stupid and would get herself killed, and they argued until Eris chimed in to side with Alice, convincing Irene to reluctantly stay in the safety of the lighthouse. The three of them passed the day in relative peace, though Alice and Eris were much more comfortable with the quiet and each other's company than Irene. They heard the first announcement, and as afternoon arrived Eris decided to step outside for a moment to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. She was ambushed by Katarina, who had returned, and the noise of the attack drew Alice and Irene's attention. Irene charged outside to help, and Alice stayed put, listening to the sound of Eris's death and Irene confronting KK, trying to rationalize her actions to herself. She was surprised when Irene returned, battered but still alive, and did not take Irene up on her invitation to leave together in search of Katarina, who had gotten away again. After Irene left, Alice finally ventured outside to take care of Eris's body. Slowly, she was able to drag Eris to the cliffs and push her over the edge into the water, thinking on the wasted potential of Eris's life and wishing she could get a better idea of what the previous winner had done to get to the end. Alice managed to not break down until after she had gotten rid of Eris's body and made it back inside the lighthouse. The next morning, she struggled to stay objective when listening to the announcements, sick with anxiety all while telling herself that the people who died and killed were helping to ensure her own survival. She nearly puked over the railings onto Chuck Soileaux, who indicated he came in peace, but a leery Alice chose not to believe him, and further complications presented themselves when known killer Saachi Nidal also made herself known. Saachi also wanted to enter; Alice ran over the possibilities then agreed as long as weapons were put down. That agitated both Chuck and Saachi. Both tried to present their logical rebuttals but Alice would have none of it and fired back, offering them the chance to move along if they had no intent to play by her rules. Chuck and Saachi left on that note, and Alice mused that it had been a close call bluff she'd pulled off. The next day, loneliness and boredom were beginning to wear on her. Katarina Konipaski made her return and began to stalk up the stairwell, making a show of the hunt, Alice thrown into a panic as she had no time to disengage and Katarina had every possible advantage. Alice hid away from the door, her mind racing as she clutched at any straw of logic that would have her coming out the victor. Alice charged at Katarina from a blind spot, furiously struggling, but for all of her last minute chutzpah she could not emerge victorious or retreat. Katarina's gun blasted out a knee and Alice fell, struggling to at least face her killer with dignity. Katarina slowly tortured Alice with non-immediately lethal shots to limbs and torso, but even consumed in agony Alice had a final revelation, getting up with her last reserves of energy to taunt Katarina as a failure, promising to meet her again and pay the torture back in another life. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Here's my guess: Nothing. You're dead. G07 is not. End of story. '''Memorable Quotes: ' "Oh. You're gonna die. Your fault this time, too. Can I have your stuff?" - Alice's summation of Irene's player-hunting plan. “You wanna know what’ll happen then, huh? You wanna know what I’ll do? (...) Guess.” -- Her final dying threat at Katarina. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alice, in chronological order. '''Second Chances V2: *Dagon *Erewhon *When the Wizard Gets to Me, I'm Asking for a Smaller Heart *We Know Who Our Enemies Are *I Never Said That I Was Brave Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Gilman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Characters